<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rays of sunrise on your face by Vibe (lucresence)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820060">Rays of sunrise on your face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucresence/pseuds/Vibe'>Vibe (lucresence)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I love Aurore she is my wife, OC X CANON, Sleeping Together, Soft Claude von Riegan, damn I wish I could be Claude so much, everyday is Aurore day, she makes me soft okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucresence/pseuds/Vibe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's beautiful to watch the person you find yourself falling in love with while they snuggle into the blankets. It leaves you some time to consider their features very closely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claude von Riegan &amp; Aurore Confiance Groeningen, Claude von Riegan/Aurore Confiance Groeningen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rays of sunrise on your face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The bright rays of sunshine that were falling into the room through the window were painting playful patterns on Aurore’s face. Her long hair was sprawled across her pillow; only a few teal strands had gotten lost on her cheeks. Very careful not to wake her, Claude reached out to brush them behind her ear, emerald eyes observing her peaceful expression as she was still sleeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had never been easy for him to sleep properly. Years of fear of an attack had trained him to never close his eyes for long, nor was his sleep actually deep enough to let him rest properly. Therefore, as a result of exhaustion, lack of sleep, and constantly being on edge, he had always found it difficult to really feel relaxed in the mornings. But this time…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the altitude of the sun he could tell it was still rather early, definitely too early for the regular business of Garreg Mach becoming active any time soon. It meant he could indulge just a little longer. She almost looked like a doll; her porcelain skin smuggling into the fabric of the pillow, the long eyelashes fluttering briefly every now and then when a ray of sunrise was tickling her nose, the plump lips half opened as if she was about to mumble something sweet into his ear… it was difficult to not doubt his senses. A part of him was convinced it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be a dream - otherwise this was impossible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His arm was resting across her torso, Claude snuggling into the blanket himself again while inhaling her sweet scent. He still remembered her words so vividly; she would always be there, even in the heart of the night. All he had to do was knock at the door and she had stayed true to her promise. It really had cost him a lot of effort to actually come to her door, spending a good minute or two just standing there before he had announced his presence. Without anyone by his side in his past it was difficult for him to rely on someone else, even now. To confide in them and share his thoughts about the troubling images that kept on passing by his lids when his eyes were closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been the first time he had told anyone about those dreams. For some reason he had felt tears rolling down his cheeks and her gentle embrace enveloping him in her warmth. In the middle of the night he had been with someone, crying out his lonely heart and speaking those thoughts that had always stirred the feeling of fear inside of him. What a strange decision he had made… It was none he was regretting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aurore’s eyelashes fluttered once again, a deep sigh emerging from her lips as she turned from her back over on her side towards him. Her delicate hands were taking hold of the fabric of his white shirt, holding him close in the most adorable way that lured a chuckle out of him. Lips pressed against her head, he pulled her into a light embrace, face buried deep into her silky locks as he closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation of her heart beating against his chest under the blanket. Maybe five more minutes...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm gay for this woman, I'm so freaking gay for her</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>